


Home, Sweet Home

by MoiraColleen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, The Empty Hearse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraColleen/pseuds/MoiraColleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even the most affectionate greeting still hurts.</p><p>Someone made me have Sherlock homecoming feels, so I'm sharing them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home, Sweet Home

It’s hard to manage a dignified ascent with a bleeding nose and the dramatic reveal botched by mis-remembering Lestrade’s name fresh in his mind–and just to add insult to injury, Mrs. Hudson’s greeting that had involved whacking him with a skillet–but he keeps his head high until he steps inside the flat. As the latch clicks behind him, he lets his shoulders slump with the weight of the evening. The night’s revelations cost more than he would like to admit, and even Lestrade’s embrace had come with an unintended price of pain.

He tugs at the shoulders of his coat, working it down his arms by degrees and wincing when the new crusts of drying blood cause the stitches on his back to cling to the fabric protecting them. He hopes the gauze has shielded his shirt from the worst of it. It has been a long time since he wore anything that wasn’t stained with some unpleasant fluid or other, and it would be a shame to have to discard the new garment so soon.


End file.
